Shinnosuke Tomari
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= is a former elite police officer and detective who lost all his motivation after he accidentally injured his partner during the catastrophic Global Freeze. Recent events, however, have slowly started to put his life back together again after his demotion into the Special Investigation Unit. After finding his resolve, Shinnosuke alongside Mr. Belt, his partner/manager Kiriko Shijima, and the Shift Cars, he fights against the Roidmudes as the warrior . Once he hears of his predecessor's legacy as a Kamen Rider, he embraces the name . In Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Ghost & Drive: Chou Movie War Genesis, he marries Kiriko Shijima, and fathers a son with her in the future. History Pre-series Shinnosuke's 24th birthday is stated to be on Christmas Eve 2014; placing his date of birth as 24th December 1990. His father is a police officer and explained to Shinnosuke the hardships of working as a cop. His father Eisuke Tomari was later killed in the line of duty while on a case during Shinnosuke's middle school years, but suspicious circumstances, including a snowflake-shaped scar behind Eisuke's right ear, made Shinnosuke pursue the truth behind his father's death. Global Freeze Six months prior to the series, during the "Global Freeze" incident, Shinnosuke and his partner Hayase were tracking criminals known as Neo-Shade. During that day, the public had received a hostage message from Neo-Shade demanding a large amount of money. With careful deduction, Shinnosuke had found out about the true criminal, the Copycat Pirate. The two are able to find his location and they confront him. The man is revealed to a talk show host, Koya Nishinori. Shinnosuke was about to arrest him before a sudden appearance of Roidmude 005. Nishinori runs, and unbeknownst to Shinnosuke, was captured and horrified by the monster. Shinnosuke finds and arrests Nishimori. After receiving reports of Neo-Shade stationing themselves in a building while taking hostages, the two rushed to that building. During the evacuation, he ran passed through a policewoman that he would met months later. During Global Freeze, Shinnosuke and Hayase were chasing down a couple of Neo-Shade criminals and was ambushed. Hayase was cornered in between a flammable generator and one of the two criminals. Panicking, Shinnosuke pulled out his gun and tried to aim at the criminal, but due to the Slowdown effect, he accidentally shot the generator, causing it to explode and in the process, causing some pipes to collapse. As he tried to save Hayase from the falling pipes, the Slowdown effect happened once again, causing him to be unable to save his partner from being crushed. Shinnosuke thus lost his motivation as a police officer, and was transferred to a special investigations unit. Present Day Inheriting the Kamen Rider Name A slack-off police officer, Shinnosuke is sent to investigate a "Heavy Acceleration" case involving Roidmude 029. Shinnosuke realizes he's fighting a monster, so the Drive Driver gives him the ability to transform into Drive. By utilizing his Tire Exchanges, he defeats Roidmude 029. With the sudden return of Roidmude 029, Shinnosuke theorizes that his powers are connected to the Roidmudes. Visiting his injured partner Hayase, Shinnosuke receives encouragement from the latter and realizes the truth of the victims left behind by Roidmude 029. As Drive, he destroyed Roidmude 029 permanently with the latter calling him a "Kamen Rider". In a heated discussion with Kiriko and Shinnosuke in the background, Mr. Belt approves of the naming scheme of Kamen Rider, thus dubbing Drive as "Kamen Rider Drive". Shinnosuke as Drive would later face countless Roidmude threats along with the enforcer/bounty hunter, Mashin Chaser. As the Roidmude threats getting stronger, Drive would gain access to new forms, weapons and Shift Cars. He also led to multiple secrets that the Drive Driver knew of, starting from Rinna being the Drive Pit's assistance to Krim Steinbelt's past as well as the creation of Roidmudes. Eventually sometime later, Mashin Chaser would be revealed as Protodrive, Shinnosuke's predecessor that was brainwashed by the Roidmude Executives. Joining Forces with Mach In the second year of his employment in the Special Investigation Unit, he was introduced to Go Shijima, Kiriko's younger brother and the new Kamen Rider Mach. While potentially more powerful than Drive, Mach boasted a huge ego (it turned out that Go took the Mach Driver prematurely in a stint of rashness). Although the two Riders butt heads many times, they nevertheless form a respect for the other, as evident from Go nicknaming Shinnosuke "big brother." Soon after, Shinnosuke gained access to two new forms: Type Dead Heat (where he can share its powers with Mach along with the purpose to combat against Heart's Dead Zone), and Type Formula (which allows him to move at the speed of G-Force where he first used to put a stop on the crazed Mashin Chaser, at the same time seemingly killed him in his second usage of the form). Humanity's Hero, Senior's Return and Eisuke's Murderer Shinnosuke is forced to transform into Drive in front of civilians, revealing his identity as Kamen Rider Drive not only to just the rest of the Special Unit, but his former partner as well. When revealing the Drive Pit to Gen and Kyu, Captain Jun appeared himself and revealed he and Krim were colleagues and decided to make Drive's secret identity public. Eventually, this would had made into a massive turmoil in his life one by one, starting with several Roidmudes (especially Roidmude 001) infiltrate the police ranks and contemplated to destroy him (as well as other Riders) from inside. Soon, thanks to Kiriko's pursuit, Chase returned to his duty as Kamen Rider Chaser, despite Go isn't satisfied with his presence, going so far by joining the Roidmudes in Chase's place. 001's involvement not only placed the Special Investigation Unit on the trouble with sending Mitsuhide Nira, but also introduced the Neo Viral Cores that allows Roidmude and humans to combine. Nonetheless during this case, Shinnosuke felt himself closer to uncover the truth behind his father's murder and eventually comes to the suspicion of 001/Makage, the secretary of National Bureau of Defense thanks to Yukari Karasawa and Chase. 001 reveals his evolution form as Freeze, placing Drive at disadvantage due to Type Formula's weakness and Mr. Belt continuous trauma of losing him like Chase from Global Freeze. Even with Mr. Belt's renewed spirit, Drive's victory against Freeze takes a bad turn when the latter accessed his Super Evolution and kills both Shinnosuke and Mr. Belt in one swoop. Unknown to him, Mr. Belt manages to synchronize with Shinnosuke's mind, thus his body appears to actually in suspended animation instead, allowing the Special Investigation Unit and Go (whom actually worked undercover as Mr. X) to revive Shinnosuke and grants him Type Tridoron, allowing Drive to turn on the tables and finishes Freeze. However like their previous battle, his enjoyment in the aftermath of the battle cuts short again when a dying Freeze reveals himself not as Eisuke's killer. Eventually, Shinnosuke, Kiriko and Jun discover Nira as the true murderer of Eisuke. Although Nira and Brain manages to get the evidence (Nira's pistol) away, later framing him and the whole Unit in front of the public and nearly puts Yukari's life at death's doors, but an unexpected help and Shinnosuke's quick-thinking skills turn the tides and finally puts his father's murderer to the face of justice. Promised Number, a Surprise Future, and the Second Global Freeze Soon, more Roidmude executives from all over Earth return to Japan in the race to achieve the Super Evolution with the additional task to all re-capture and destroy Banno, who is currently in Go's possession. Shinnosuke temporarily allies himself with Banno when the latter aids the police, but Shinnosuke temporarily loses Mr. Belt when he is separated from him with Banno's betrayal. Shinnosuke learns of Heart's past with Go and obtains Mr. Belt back from Roidmude 004, but not before Roidmude 004 implants a chip into Mr. Belt. Surprise Future In the aftermath of obtaining Mr. Belt back, Shinnosuke receives a letter from Krim, telling him not to open the letter until August 8th, 2015. the two fight against a Giant Roidmude. At the same time, his son Eiji Tomari attempts to tell him not to attack the Roidmude. However, Krim goes haywire as something from his Driver is trying to control him, causing Shinnosuke to destroy the Roidmude and also severely damage the surrounding area. The two are split from each other by a Rider from the future, called "Dark Drive". Shinnosuke is unable to keep up with him due to Krim's malfunctioning and he is saved by Eiji. Due to never reporting back in, he becomes a suspect due to the Metro Police HQ's reputation at stake for his actions. The situation worsens and the police are after him, chasing him in his latest hiding location. Shinnosuke learns of Eiji's origins and how he can modify the Drive Driver. Shinnosuke doesn't believe Eiji, but is forced to when the police finds him once more. Finally allowing Eiji to modify the Drive Driver, Eiji is killed by Dark Drive before he can complete his modifications. Shinnosuke, Go, and Chase appear at the scene, fighting against the codeless Roidmude and Dark Drive, defeating them both, but at the cost of Krim once again going haywire, asking Shinnosuke to destroy him. Chase attempts to stop Shinnosuke from doing an action he will regret as he knows there is a conspiracy behind these events, but is unable to stop him. Eiji reappears in front of Shinnosuke, stepping on his milk candy's box, revealing that he is actually Dark Drive and that through his tablet, his Drive Driver can fight without a user to a degree. Dark Drive attempts to kill Shinnosuke, but he is saved by Chase, who lends him his Mach Driver Honoh and Signal Chaser. Shinnosuke reads the letter from Krim, entering the first Drive Pit a day earlier, causing a recording of Krim, who anticipated the event that Shinnosuke will not come on the correct day. Here, Shinnosuke is reunited with Kiriko, but as the first Drive Pit starts to be attacked, Shinnosuke drives the Prototridoron against Dark Drive. The Prototridoron is destroyed as Dark Drive leaves to the damaged power plants from before, leaving codeless Roidmude to attack Shinnosuke. Unable to use the Signal Chaser due to unknown reasons, he uses the Tridoron Key, assuming Chou Deadheat Drive. He manages to destroy one of the Roidmudes and is later assisted by the police and later by Kamen Rider Ghost, who destroys the last numberless Roidmude. Shinnosuke attempts to fight against Dark Drive once more to prevent the Eternal Global Freeze, but fails and has the Mach Driver destroyed during combat. Go also appears to assist Shinnosuke, but is defeated as well after Eiji/Roidmude 108 merges with his past self to become the Paradox Roidmude. Learning from the hints that Eiji dropped and from Krim himself, Shinnosuke sacrifices the Tridoron Key to copy its contents onto the discarded future Drive Driver, reviving Krim. Becoming Drive once more, Shinnosuke fights against Paradox, but is frozen along with the rest of Earth in Paradox's Eternal Global Freeze. However, due to Kiriko's intervention, Shinnosuke is given the Shift Next Special Car, transforming into Type Special, a mix of the present Drive and the future Drive. Shinnosuke destroys the Paradox Roidmude in the resulting fight. In the aftermath, Shinnosuke recalls from "Eiji" (Roidmude 108) that his mother rarely smiled, realizing that his mother was actually Kiriko. Stopping Banno Afterwards, Shinnosuke learns of Medic's past as she obtains her Super Evolution at the cost of losing herself due to modifications made by Banno. He also attempts to prevent Brain from being captured by Banno to prevent a true, permanent second Global Freeze from taking place, but fails. Shinnosuke and Mr. Belt also learn of Roidmude 004's other identity, "Krim Steinbelt". Banno decides to instead siphons the powers of all the Super Evolved Roidmudes into his creation, the Sigma Circular, using the excess energy to redirect towards Medic. However, Brain foresaw this and swaps places with her, dying. Confronting Banno, now Gold Drive at the SSDC, Go and Chase left behind to fight him while Drive, Heart and Medic proceed to stop Sigma. After they destroyed several Reaper Legion members, Drive and Heart enter the room of Sigma, get heavy wound by the machine. Eventually, thanks to Medic's sacrifice, Heart and Drive manages to destroy Sigma, ending the second Global Freeze. Shinnosuke nearly loses his life when he fell from the SSDC tower due to the fatigue from battling Sigma, ended up briefly meeting his successor, Kamen Rider Ghost in his dream before regaining consciousness after being saved by Heart. Heart battles Shinnosuke for the last time and still refuse to counteract, knowing that he and his race were just burdened by Banno's insanity. Heart wishes for Shinnosuke to remember his race before peacefully dies, having gained a human friend. Post Second Global Freeze and Neo Shade's-disbandment While the Units were celebrating their victory, Shinnosuke realizes that Mr. Belt is missing, and solves the problem by visiting the wrecked Drive Pit, where he prepares to lock himself and all Core Driviar equipments beneath Tridoron's parking space. After several parting words, Mr. Belt prepares the lockdown and all of the Unit members saluted for him. Several days had passed and Shinnosuke and Kiriko drove their way to the Kuruma Driver's License Center until they were stopped by a police officer, whom inspected their car due to its similarity to the one recently stolen. Said officer, Koichi Kano was recognized by them for being Chase's human template before he confirms their innocence and leaves. Sometime later, Neo-Shade made their move again after their last activity from one month ago when they were allying with Roidmudes. The Special Investigation Unit were mobilized for the last time to track the culprit, Keisuke Okamura, whom stole the Eyecon, the very evidence from the past case. Shinnosuke and Genpachiro catch him but loses when a Ganma attacks until Kamen Rider Ghost, whom he met once during one of his near death experience/dream, saves him again. Shinnosuke soon unmasks Keisuke as Neo-Shade's leader, wanting to reform the group by leading monsters and finally arrest him, saving Kiriko before returning the Eyecon back to Yurusen, Ghost's specter. After Keisuke's capture, he receives promotion to the First Division from Honganji, eventually marrying Kiriko after she follows the promotion along and had a son named Eiji. He also manages to follow in his father's footsteps as a well-known detective. Movies and other events Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie War Full Throttle After Lupin sent a challenge letter to the police, Shinnosuke as Drive must defeat him quickly, after the thief was discovered to be Krim's abandoned Roidmude body, Cyberoid ZZZ. He teamed up with Gaim afterwards to defeat ZZZ Megahex. Shinnosuke was alerted by the sudden appearance of a Heavy Acceleration. As he goes to said location in Tridoron as Drive, he witnessed the and mistook them for the cause of the Heavy Acceleration, having arrived late while the true creator, had already fled. After fighting the Ninningers, tried to reason with Drive, only to be handcuffed as the others vanished. While AkaNinger was interrogated, he temporarily vanished before returning as his civilian form, Takaharu and tried his best to convince Shinnosuke the truth by bringing him into the battle of his teammates against the Youkai. When AkaNinger slashes him, Shinnosuke and Mr. Belt witness a Spider Viral Core, wondering what just happened until , a silver-haired man and two other Roidmudes appear as they fights Drive alongside his comrades. After the Ninningers destroy Buruburu, Roidmudes 057 and 016 grew into giant proportions, capturing Drive as their hostage until the Ninningers summon Shurikenjin to rescue him before eliminating them a with Shurikenjin UFO. Suddenly, they realised that they are from another world and if something older exists in this world, it will quickly vanish. With Kyuemon taking her leave, the Ninningers are captured by police forces and labelled as public enemies. Shinnosuke remembered Roidmude 089 but none of the police forces including Mr. Belt prioritize the case, having entirely shifted to the dimensionally displaced Ninningers. After spying the Ninningers in their Ninjutsu dojo, Shinnosuke confront Takaharu and decided to help him, first by evading police forces. The leftover Hitokarage in Drive's world attacked until Kiriko rescues them in a minivan. Kiriko shows them the silver-haired man (Roidmude 089)'s photo, which Saijo found on the internet. The man himself is a late scientist named Doctor D that died 40 years ago. Searching for clues in Doctor D's old lab, they were joined by Mach, whom saved them from Hiruchameleon. Go as well had made some research into the history and using the photos he found, Shinnosuke finally solved the case until the lab itself destroyed by Turtle Bazooka with Tridoron saved them. Regrouping with the other Ninningers, Shinnosuke and Mach revealed Shocker as the true mastermind. Once the Ninningers and Kamen Riders have transformed, they fight the Shocker armies and finally eliminated them, restoring , and back into existence again. After several encouragements, they part ways as the Ninningers vanish via a green aura. Due to a timeline alteration by Shocker in 1973, Shinnosuke, Special Unit Police Force, and most of the Riders who were heroes become brainwashed villains into doing Shocker's dirty work of capturing the Rider resistance, which only leaves Blade in being captured and Kotaro Minami still being Kamen Rider BLACK and resisting Shocker's reign. Shinnosuke uses the title in place of Kamen Rider Drive. Yuto and Go are still the same prior to the timeline alteration, and the alteration results in the existence of Kamen Rider 3. Kotaro (as Black) fought against Drive when he protects children who resist Shocker. However, he is damaged by Drive when taking a stray attack from him that would have hurt the kids. Kotaro then finally manages to make Shinnosuke remember who he is and regain his original timeline memories. Kotaro then rescues Kiriko from falling at a great height after some Shocker members attempted to kill her when they learn that Shinnosuke didn't follow orders. Back in the Drive Pit, they discuss about the existence of why Kamen Rider 3, known as the "Rider who should never have existed" existed after Shocker altered the timeline. During their conversation, they're surrounded by Shocker's agents to capture the Drive and BLACK, but they managed to escape from Shocker as they split up during their escape. After that, he joined up with Yuto Sakurai and Go Shijima to find Kamen Rider 3. He first fights Kamen Rider 3, but then helped, as he realized that Kamen Rider 3 is now on the run from both Shocker and Rider resistances led by V3, so he decides to help Rider 3 clear his name as "Rider", with the help of Yuto and Go. He, Rider 3, and the other primary Riders later participate in the Rider Grand Prix, and after, accompanied by most of the good Riders, including Kotaro who returns as RX, fought Shocker, with the help of a Super Sentai Team, , as they combines the OtomoNin into to defeat Rider Robo that was created by Shocker. Just as Drive witnesses the battle, , The Last Ninja and grandfather of Ninningers gives him an OtomoNin Shuriken: Tridoron, which transforms Tridoron into OtomoNin Tridoron. Shinnosuke joins the Ninningers as they recombine their OtomoNin into Shurikenjin Tridoron. Together they fought against the Rider Robo once again and execute their finishing move to destroy it along the History Modifying Machine inside it. With the destruction of Rider Robo and The History Modifying Machine by the hands of Shurikenjin Tridoron, the history recreated by Shocker has been undone and Kamen Rider 3 won't be able to exist any more. Kyoichiro says goodbye to Shinnosuke and his comrades. After the original timeline is finally restored, both Shinnosuke and Kiriko are saddened over Go's death as they mourn him and they will never forget the sacrifice Go made for the Riders. Drive_Vs._Black.jpg|Drive vs. Black GPKotaroKirokoShinnosuke.jpg|Shinnosuke and Kiriko standing with Kotaro Mashin_Chaser_GP.jpg|Mashin Chaser attacks Drive RidoronVSTridoron.png|RX defends Drive from Mashin Chaser Drive-ing_Shurikenjin.jpg|Drive joins the fight with Ninningers D-Video Special: Kamen Rider 4 The timeline is altered once again after the events of Super Hero Taisen GP, where time itself is stuck in a strange loop on April 4, 2015. Shinnosuke, after recalling previous events, attempts to fix the disruption in time along with Zeronos and Faiz though their attempts inevitably fail with Go's death followed by time resetting itself back to April 4th, 9:55AM over and over again, as Drive and the Riders fight increasing odds from Shocker. Desperate to save Go, Shinnosuke sacrifices himself in one of the time loops to ensure the safety of his friend's life at the cost of his own. Upon the fourth loop, Shinnosuke realizes the situation he was in. Upon learning the time loop was revealed to be caused by Takumi's wishes from Naoya Kaido, he, Go and Yuto helps Takumi destroy the Great Leader and his Kamen Rider army. After Takumi sacrificed his life on destroying the time loop and the Great Leader who has Takumi's face, Shinnosuke and others (except Kaido) has no recollection of Takumi. Chou Movie War Genesis to be added Kamen Rider Ghost: Legendary! Riders' Souls! Personality Shinnosuke was once an elite officer within the force with his partner Hayase, known for his great detective skills. He inherited his sense of justice from his father, who said police officers have the heaviest burden of all: protecting the people. Ironically, during this time, he had a problem of being too passionate with his work, often getting dangerously close to pummeling criminals to a pulp unnecessarily. However, after accidentally injuring his partner, he turned into the very opposite of his former self due to immense guilt. He became constantly lacking of motivation and lazy, contributing to his demotion to the special investigations unit. He is seen constantly running off to laze around, and more often seen eating milk balls than actually working, with milk ball eating being a sign that Shinnosuke's brain is "stuck". Even after becoming Kamen Rider Drive, he has yet to fully return permanently to what he refers to as "top gear", remaining aloof and takes situations and other matters lightly often, although this is seen to be improving and he takes his role as a Kamen Rider more seriously. Under his aloof attitude and lazy facade is a man who holds a strong bearing of justice. Shinnosuke refuses to see people around him be hurt and would be more aggressive in his dealings when such time comes, eventually shifting into "high gear" mode when clues to cases connect and/or when he is about to confront a criminal or a Roidmude. His appearance while under this attitude is often shown with him straightening his tie. However, this attitude adjustment is temporary and he will revert to his normal lazy self when cases are solved. If he feels particularly demotivated, his tie will mysteriously loosen itself for him. Shinnosuke can also be a bit self-centered, hating his own date of birth, December the 24th, due to having received only one gift that represents both his birthday and Christmas presents , and dislikes riding shotgun on any automobile-themed vehicle, due to his affinity for driving. He would often say "I'm done thinking about it!" whenever he has come to a conclusion. Whether these conclusions are helpful (throwing away his hesitation to help people) or not (forgetting his problems to continue lazing around) is a matter of luck. Revolving around his father's death 12 years before the Global Freeze, Shinnosuke acts very recklessly and in a hot-headed manner as he pursues any possible clues that might lead him to whomever killed his father, to the point of nearly killing Heart. As Drive, Shinnosuke has the archetype of a proud, snarky superhero, creating puns or bantering his opponent when he has the opportunity, apparently toying with his opponents. While he initially sees Chase as no more than an annoyance, he grew to respect the Roidmude due to Chase's unique sense of honor and comradeship. When he learns that Chase was Protodrive, he is more than willing to give the Roidmude the benefit of the doubt, and often seen trying his best to redeem Chase. As such, the decision eventually to having to finish Chase off due to the Roidmude being on the brink of having actually harming innocent humans, causes him great regret. As time passes, he begins to understand the Roidmude race more, and after being exposed with their past by Heart, he rarely sees them as enemies, yet realised that their villainy was due to being burdened by Banno's evil chip. In his battle against Heart, the last of the Roidmude's race, Shinnosuke pleads him to coexist with the humans and willingly endures the injury delivered by the former until he finally accepted Shinnosuke's friendship in his final moments. Similar to Faiz, he would often grab his right wrist with his left hand, then close his right hand and flick it open as a hand gesture. When particularly spirited to fight a Roidmude, he will lean on one leg and say Family *Eisuke Tomari - father *Kiriko Shijima - wife *Go Shijima - brother-in-law *Eiji Tomari - future son Video Game appearances Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis to be added Types Kamen Rider Drive's forms are called . Some Shift Cars alter the suit based on a certain attribute, whereas other Shift Cars arm Drive with a certain element or weapon, by changing the on Drive's suit for a . These two types of Shift Cars can be used in conjunction with each other, but some Shift Tires can only work with certain Types. After turning the Advanced Ignition on the Drive Driver, Drive can perform one of two actions in each Type: Lifting the Shift Car placed within the Shift Brace between one and three times initiates either a special ability or an attack, while pressing the Igniter on the Shift Brace and lifting the Shift Car once unleashes the Type's finishing move. Equipment *Core Driviar-N - Kamen Rider Drive's power source, finalized version of the Core Driviar Devices *Drive Driver - Belt-based transformation device *Mach Driver Honoh - Temporary belt-based transformation devicehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Si4rVc3ALk *Shift Brace - Bracelet-based transformation device *Shift Cars - Gives access to Drive's forms and powers, depending on which car is used. They also allow Shinnosuke/Drive to move normally during a Slowdown. *Shift Car Holder - Carrier strap for Drive's cars Weapons *Handle-Ken - Drive's sword weapon *Door-Ju - Drive's gun weapon *Trailer-Hou - Drive Type Formula's personal weapon *Zenrin Shooter - Kamen Rider Mach's weapon, borrowed by Type Speed *Shingou Ax - Kamen Rider Chaser's main weapon, borrowed by Type Special. *Tire Specific Items - Weapons that come from certain Shift Cars: **Justice Cage - Drive's jail cell-based item via the Justice Hunter Tire and one of Type Tridoron People Saver's items **Drum Shields - Drive's slot machine wheel-based items via the Dream Vegas Tire and Type Tridoron American Dream's weapon **Monster - Drive's car boot-based items via the Massive Monster Tire and one of Type Tridoron Tough Guy's weapons **Rumble Smasher - Drive's drill-based item via the Rumble Dump Tire and one of Type Tridoron Koujigenbar's items **Cure Quicker - Drive's first aid kit-based item via the Mad Doctor Tire and one of Type Tridoron People Saver's items **Capture Hook - Drive's winch-based item via the Hooking Wrecker Tire and one of Type Tridoron Tough Guy's weapons **Ladder Expander - Drive's ladder-based item via the Fire Braver Tire and one of Type Tridoron People Saver's items **10-ton Weight - Drive's weight-based item via the Rolling Gravity Tire and one of Type Tridoron Koujigenbar's items **Frostreamer - Drive's disc-based item via the Road Winter Tire and Type Tridoron Weather Report's weapon **Jacky Riser - Drive's floor jack-based item via the Jacky F02 Tire and one of Type Tridoron Grand Prix's weapons **Grasper Claw - Drive's wrench-based item via the Sparner F03 Tire and one of Type Tridoron Grand Prix's weapons *Musou Saber - One of Drive Type Fruits' personal weapons *Daidaimaru - One of Drive Type Fruits' personal weapons Vehicles *Tridoron - Drive's Rider Machine *Ride Booster Set - Twin Rider Machines used as armaments for Tridoron *Proto Tridoron - Drive's temporary Rider Machine *NEXTridoron - Drive's temporary Rider Machine Others *Heavy Acceleration Particle Measuring Device - Used by Shinnosuke to detect presence of Heavy Acceleration particles in an area. Legend Rider Devices With the Drive Rider Card, Decade would presumably transform into Kamen Rider Drive's Type Speed. This card currently only exists as a sound in the Complete Selection Modification Decadriver released in February 2015. - Lockseed= : Allows Kamen Rider Gaim to transform into Drive Arms, equipped with the Handle-Ken as his Arms Weapon and his helmet's crest changed into a stylized version of Drive's logo. Gaim is also equipped with the Door-Ju in the Arms Change toyline. Unlike other Legend Rider Lockseeds, the Drive Lockseed's surface depicts Drive in Type Speed with his Type Speed Tire instead of a silver circle. The core image depicts the Drive Driver while the lid backside image depicts the Type Speed Shift Car. Also a Kurokage/Bujin Gaim/Kamuro-styled Lockseed in the toyline. *Squash: *Au Lait: *Sparking: - Ghost Eyecon= : Allows Kamen Rider Ghost to transform into Drive Damashii, equipped with the Handle-Ken and the Door-Ju. }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Shinnosuke Tomari is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Drive, his suit actor is who has been the suit actor for the majority of leading Heisei Kamen Riders (except Kuuga and Hibiki). Rider No. As the protagonist of Kamen Rider Drive, Drive is labeled and . As noted by producer Shinichiro Shirakura in the run-up to the release of Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai, with the 15 Showa Riders and then 15 Heisei Riders facing off being "the point in which Heisei has finally aligned with Showa and in which both are equal", Drive, as the Rider following Gaim, marks the point where "Heisei Rider history will actually surpass Showa, making it a massive turning point for the whole franchise's history". Notes *Like his predecessor, Shinnosuke did not debut in the Summer Movie before his series like the previous four Kamen Riders before Gaim, who instead made his first appearance in the Kamen Rider Wizard two-part epilogue special. However, Shinnosuke is the first primary Rider since Tsukasa Kadoya to debut in his own series. **His successor's debut in Kamen Rider Drive: Surprise Future makes Drive an anomaly among the Phase 2 Heisei Riders in this regard. *Drive's Super Sentai counterparts would be , , and due to all three teams having a car motif. **Coincidentally, the latter two teams had members who were in law enforcement like Shinnosuke, with being a part of the Space Police traffic division and being a former police officer. **Episode 20 features a humorous nod to Carranger, as Shinnosuke performs the team's signature pose after Roidmude 072 complains about how plain Drive's introduction is compared to Mach's intro speech. *Shinnosuke shares some similarities with Ryu Terui/Kamen Rider Accel even the suit design details, including: **Both Shinnosuke and Ryu work in special divisions in the police force, with Ryu working with Dopant-suspected crime scenes and Shinnosuke working with Slowdown-involved crime scenes. **Both Riders have a red base form and a high-speed blue upgrade form. Their blue upgrade forms also have some kind of limitation to them (Drive Type Formula straining the user possibly causing whiplash and Accel Trial's risk of being forcibly de-transformed if the Maximum Drive is not successful). **Both Riders have their drive to find and exact revenge on their father's killers overriding their sense of justice and had to be talked down by the riders who came before them. **Both Riders got married with the lead females of their respective series in Movie Wars that came after the end of said series. **Drive's Turbo Smash attack is similar to Accel Trial's Machine Gun Spike Maximum Drive. **In response to the fans, Drive will officially meet Accel in Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Chaser.https://twitter.com/cinematoday/status/660577002273964032 *With his profession as a police officer, Shinnosuke is the sixth policeman transformed into a Kamen Rider after Makoto Hikawa, Masashi Sudo, Reiji Kurosaki, Ryu Terui, and Rinko Daimon. However, Shinnosuke is the first police officer to become the main Rider. *He is the second primary Rider to drive a car-type Rider Machine since Kotaro Minami (while as Kamen Rider Black RX). *He is the first primary Rider since Gentaro Kisaragi to call himself a Kamen Rider. *He is the second Rider that has been killed, and then revived to transform into a Final Form (the first one is Gentaro Kisaragi). *Shinnosuke has a trademark favorite snack: milk pops. *Drive does not possess an O-Signal light on his helmet as Kamen Riders usually do. Instead, it is replaced with his emblem, a silver R stylized enough that it resembles a K and enclosing a D, which can stand for "Kamen Rider Drive". The emblem does not "light up", however, as behind it is a vertical line, similar to path "guide lights" in some dangerous roads, that flashes with his eyes as he changes Shift Tires. Occasionally, the eyes would instead glow when he's resolved or when he's about to fight really well. *Shinnosuke is one of the few Heisei era Riders to be referred to and acknowledged in his own series as a Kamen Rider. *Drive's Type Technic's mechanical abilities are similar to that of Kamen Rider Black RX's Robo Rider. Also like Robo Rider, Shinnosuke has a habit of moving like a robot as Type Technic. **Another similar trait to Kamen Rider Black RX is how changing forms requires a specific mentality. *Both Drive and Mach's similarities in Type Dead Heat (save for their helmets) harkens back to the Double Riders, where their suits eventually became near-identical to each others' with only a few differences between them. *Drive's Type Formula is the first Super Form that will be damaged due to overuse and yet can be fixed at the same time. *Out of all the Heisei Phase 2 Kamen Riders, Drive Type Tridoron took the longest to receive his Final Form by having it debut in episode 33 while the others all debuted in episode 32, except for Wizard's Infinity Style in episode 31. *Type Tridoron is the first Final Form where the Rider's Rider Machine combines with the Rider himself. *Ironically, while Super Dead Heat Drive has the word "Super" in its name, implying it to be more powerful than the regular Type Dead Heat, it is actually weaker than Type Dead Heat statistically and also in terms of combat ability. **In fact, it is his weakest form, being weaker than Type Speed and slower than Type Wild. Even the prototype Zero Drive from 2005 has slightly stronger stats than Super Dead Heat Drive with the exception of its punching power. *His Zero Drive form being a color-swapped version of Type Speed is similar to how , upon becoming DekaFire, had his suit become a color-swapped version of his SWAT Mode. References External links *[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/drive/cast/index.html TV Asahi's Kamen Rider Drive cast page] *[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/drive/rider/index.html TV Asahi's Kamen Rider Drive rider page] **TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Drive's Type forms ***TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Drive's Type Speed forms ****TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Drive Type Speed ****TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Drive Type Speed Flare ****TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Drive Type Speed Spike ****TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Drive Type Speed Shadow ****TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Drive Type Speed Hunter ****TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Drive Type Speed Vegas ****TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Drive Type Speed Mixer ****TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Drive Type Speed Monster ****TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Drive Type Speed Cab ****TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Drive Type Speed Doctor *****TV Asahi's page on the Speed Aero Met ***TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Drive's Type Wild forms ****TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Drive Type Wild ****TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Drive Type Wild Dump ****TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Drive Type Wild Wreaker ****TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Drive Type Wild Doctor *****TV Asahi's page on the Wilder Met ***TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Drive's Type Technic forms ****TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Drive Type Technic ****TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Drive Type Technic Braver ****TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Drive Type Technic Gravity ****TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Drive Type Technic Winter *****TV Asahi's page on the Technica Met ***TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Drive's Type Dead Heat Forms ****TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Drive Type Dead Heat ****TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Drive Type Dead Heat Flare *****TV Asahi's page on D-Burn Met ***TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Drive's Type Formula forms ****TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Drive Type Formula ****TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Drive Type Formula Mantarn ****TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Drive Type Formula Jacky ****TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Drive Type Formula Sparner *****TV Asahi's page on Faster Met ***TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Drive Type Tridoron forms ****TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Drive Type Tridoron ****TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Drive Type Tridoron Attack 1.2.3 ****TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Drive Type Tridoron People Saver ****TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Drive Type Tridoron Kouji Genbar *****TV Asahi's page on Tri-D Met Category:Drive Characters Category:Drive Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Heroes Category:Police Category:Good turns evil Category:Evil turns good Category:Revived Riders